Lengend of Akardian
by Samael29
Summary: Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Akardian terdapat dua kelompok yang hebat dan saling bermusuhan yang dikenal dengan nama Konoha dan Fairy Tail
**LEGEND OF AKARDIAN**

Naruto X Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : semua yang terkandung dalam fic ini bukan milik saya

Summary : Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Akardian terdapat dua kelompok yang hebat dan saling bermusuhan yang dikenal dengan nama Konoha dan Fairy Tail

Genre : action , sedikit romance

Rating : T

Warning : dapat menyebabkan muntah-muntah , mata kesakitan , dll

Happy Read

Kerajaan Akardian dikenal sebagai kerajaan yang penuh korupsi dan sering menyiksa rakyat kecil ,karena itu pula terjadi ketidak samaan pendapat , pihak pertama menginginkan para rakyat tidak di peras untuk keinginan sepihak dan pihak kedua hanya mengingikan uang , harta , dan kekayaan semata .Karena itulah kerajaan menjadi pecah menjadi 2 kelompok yang satu menamakan mereka dengan Konoha dan yang satu nya lagi menamakan mereka dengan Fairy Tail

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat dikerajaan , konoha berencana untuk menyerang Fairy Tail

"Kita akan menyerang Fairy Tail 3 hari lagi" ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bernama Naruto

"Apa kau gila! Fairy Tail itu tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan" jawab pemuda tampan berambut emo bernama Sasuke

"Sasuke benar , tapi kita memiliki keuntungan karena mereka kehabisan tenaga setelah mencoba menyerang kerajaan lain 2 hari yang lalu" jelas kekasih Naruto yang bernama Hinata

"Hmm benar juga lagi pula aku ingin memenggal kepala seseorang" ucap sinis Sasuke

"Naruto-kun boleh kah aku ikut?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Sakura

"Iya tentu saja boleh" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum ke sakura

"SAKURA-CHAN , AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI MU!" teriak seseorang dengan semangat yang bernama lee

"AKU TIDAK PERLU PERLINDUNGAN DARIMU BAKA!" jawab Sakura sambil memukul lee

"TIDAKKKKKK!"

"hahahhahaha" tawa semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu

Tapi Konoha tidak menyadari kalau mata-mata Fairy Tail mendengar percakapan mereka

.

.

"APA!KONOHA AKAN MENYERANG KITA?!" teriak Natsu ketua dari kelompok Fairy Tail

"i-iya tuan" jawab seorang mata-mata dari Fairy Tail

"Bagaimana pasukan kita masih kelelahan?" Tanya Erza kekasih dari Natsu

"tenang saja , kita masih bisa melawan mereka dengan kemampuan kita" jawab lucy

"Ohya panggil si penari telanjang "

"maksud mu Gray?"

"APA MAKSUD MU BOCAH API! AKU AKAN MEMBEKUKAN MU!" ujab Gray yang tiba-tiba dating

"HAH?!ES MU YANG AKAN KU CAIRKAN"

"BENARKAH ITU BOCAH API"

"APA KAU MAU BERTARUNG PENARI TELANJANG?!"

"BOLEH SAJA!"

"APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA BERHENTI?! AKAN KU BUNUH KALIAN BERDUA"ucap Erza dengan tampang yang menggerikan

"AMPUN ERZAAAAA!" ucap Natsu dan gray yang ketakutan

.

.

.

Saat medan perang dimulai Naruto mengeluarkan makhluk ekor sepuluh bernama Juubi dan Natsu juga mengeluarkan seekor naga bernama Igneel yang mengakibatkan banyak pasukan yang mati kedua pihak , dilain tempat Lucy dan Gray bertemu dengan Sasuke , Lucy mengeluarkan kunci nya untuk memanggil 100 monster dari neraka , Sasuke tidak tinggal diam , dia menggunakan perfect susano'o nya dan berhasil membunuh sebagian monster lucy , akhirnya Gray pun ikut bertarung dan mengeluarkan sihir es terkuat nya untuk menghancurkan perfect susano'o dan itu berhasil . Selagi sasuke terdesak lucy menyuruh sisa monster nya untuk menyerang sasuke , sasuke pun mengeluar kan pedang suci milik kakak nya dan berhasil mengalahkan semua monster . Saat sasuke kelelahan , lucy dan gray pun berencana untuk menyerang nya bersama , lalu sasuke pun mengerluar akan mengeluarkan teknik nya

Sebelum menggeluarkan teknik nya , sasuke menoleh ketempat naruto dan berkata

"Menangkan perang ini kawan"

" **Amaterasu"** ia mengeluarkan bola api hitam dengan sisa tenaga nya

Lucy dan Gray pun terkena teknik itu Karena tidak bisa menghinadari nya, tubuh mereka berdua hilang akibat terbakar api itu , Naruto pun sedih atas kematian sahabat nya

Yang tersisa hanya naruto dan hinata dari Konoha dan natsu dan erza dari Fairy Tail

"Heh , baguslah kau masih hidup bocah rubah"ucap natsu

"heh kau jg begitu bocah api" jawab naruto

"halo Hinata-chan" sapa erza

"jadi kau masih hidup ya erza-chan" ucap hinata tersenyum ke erza

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini"

"Baiklah"

Naruto pun berubah wujud menjadi ashura mode , Natsu pun terkejut melihat nya

"Jadi kau mulai serius , baiklah kalau begitu aku juga"

Tiba-tiba tubuh natsu di tutupi armor dan tangan kanan nya menggengam pedang berbentuk kepala naga di gagang pedang nya .Tidak tinggal diam , naruto pun juga mengeluarkan pedang yang terbentuk dari kekuatan ashura nya . Mereka berdua pun bertarung dengan sengit . Naruto menebaskan pedang nya ke natsu ,dan natsu pun menghindar tetapi tubuhnya masih terkena efek tebasan itu , bukan hanya itu tebasan itu juga membelah gunung di belakang natsu . Tidak terima dengan itu natsu pun menebaskan pedang nya dan membelah tanah , naruto pun mencoba menepis tetapi pedang nya patah

"hosh hos …Tidak buruk jg" ucap naruto yang kelelahan

"hosh hosh …Kau pun sama"jawab natsu yang juga kelelahan

Di satu sisi Hinata dan Erza bertarung dengan sengit

" **Kongou No Yoroi** " tubuh erza pun tertutup armor yang memiliki pertahanan yang kuat dan di tangan kanan nya menggengam pedang yang memilikinkekuatan yang dahsyat

"Jangan terlalu sombong" jawab hinata sambil mengeluarkan pedang kutukan miliknya dan di sekeliling tubuh nya terdapat pasir yang memiliki pertahanan yang sama hebat nya dengan milik erza . Pertarungan terjadi sangat sengit karena mereka memiliki serangan dan pertahanan yang sama-sama kuat . Lalu mereka pun melihat kekasih mereka yang akan mengeluarkan tekning nya masing-masing , mereka pun berlari . Erza melindungi natsu dan hinata hinata melindungi naruto

"HINATAAAAA!" "ERZAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan

Mereka pun menghampiri kekasih mereka masing-masing

"Hinata , kenapa kau melakukan ini ?hiks hiks" naruto menangis sambil menggegam tangan hinata

"A-a-aku ti-tidak menyesal melakukan ini Naruto-kun karena ka-kamu selalu melindungi ku se-selama ini dan kamu juga sa-sangat berharga bagi ku , a-aku mencintai mu naruto-kun" hinata tersenyum sambil menyentuh wajah naruto dan setelah itu tangan nya pun terjatuh ketanah yang menandakan di telah mati

"HINATAAAAA!"

"Erza , kau tidak akan mati kan?kau akan selalu disisiku kan?hiks hiks"

"Natsu , k-k-kau selalu me-menolong ku ka-kalau aku dalam kesulitan dan hanya ini yang da-dapat aku lakukan untuk mem-membalas nya, kau sa-sangat peduli pa-pada siapapun itu lah yang ku-kusuka dari mu , aku mencintaimu natsu"

"TIDAKKKK!jangan pergi erza"

Naruto dan Nastu yang kesal dengan kejadian itu pun ingin membalas dendam , mereka mulai bertarung lagi , pertarungan mereka telah menghancurkan gunung-gunung dan tempat yang mereka pijaki pun hampir hancur, mereka saling beradu pukulan , naruto dan natsu pun akan mengeluarkan teknik terkuat mereka

"MATI KAU , " **Bijuudama Rasen Shuriken** "

"RASKAN INI , " **Ryujin No Koen** "

Akibat itu lah kedua pihak tidak ada yang menang , cerita mereka selalu diceritakan dari masa ke masa , pertarungan mereka dikenal dengan nama

 **LEGEND OF AKARDIAN**

 **.**

 **,**

 **END**

 **Yo minna ini cerita one shot dari ane :v , maaf ya pertarungan nya kurang seru dan cerita nya aneh :v ya begitulah , semoga readers sekalian sedikit terhibur dengan fic gaje ini , jangan lupa review nya :v**

 **#SALAM NEWBIE**


End file.
